


Lessons In Temptation

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Standing Bear had tried to keep his growing feelings for Cheyenne Longmire(oc) at bay, until she waltzed into The Red Pony that night. One unlocked office door spelled a change in their relationship, and he crossed a line he never should have crossed. But she'd tempted him, and no matter how strong his will was, she gave him a valuable lesson in temptation. (Sorry for those who love canon pairings, but this came to mind and I just HAD to write it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons In Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot has not been beta'd by anyone, so please forgive any spelling errors that you might stumble across, as I am nowhere near perfect. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so long as it is done tastefully and politely. 
> 
> Again, if Original Characters aren't your thing, I advise not reading. however, if you do read, please don't comment/review that you don't like oc's and would rather see 'x-character' with 'x-character' from the canon instead. 
> 
> Story is purely fiction, not intended for anything other than entertainment purposes. Longmire, of course, belongs to Mr. Johnson and all networks or parties who are directly affiliated with him. I only own Cheyenne and Lily as characters, nothing more.
> 
> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_You slip your finger through the tear in my t-shirt._  
_You stirrin' up dirty in the back of my mind._  
_You keep on flirtin' cause you know that it's workin',_  
_You stuck in my head girl writing the lines._  
_Couldn't sing this song without you if I tried._  
_Let's light it up like it's our last night._  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Henry Standing Bear had been handling the bar inside The Red Pony for most of the night, just trying to finish the evening service. Halfway through the service, Cheyenne Longmire had strolled through the door and her presence had drawn his instant attention. Free of her uniform and badge, he'd gotten to see a new side of the woman she was now, not the young girl she'd been when she'd left Absaroka County to go through the Police Academy. What he saw was nothing even resembling a little girl anymore, she was all woman from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her modest jeans and top did nothing to hide the curves of a woman, and seeing her with her hair down, minus the hat, was a breathtaking sight to behold.

Ever since she'd walked in and smiled at him, he'd had a hard time concentrating on what it was he was supposed to be doing. And every time he looked up and met her gaze, his rational mind threatened to turn to complete mush on the spot. He'd done his best to put her out of his mind, but that had only worked for small spaces of time when he wasn't looking at her. Just looking at her from across the room had his insides burning to go to her, pull her close and kiss those full, pink lips until she melted into his arms. Touching her was a one way ticket to Hell though, and Walt Longmire would be the one to send him there with a single bullet. That didn't stop him from wanting her though, so much that he ached just watching her smile and hearing her laugh.

No woman her age would ever want a dried up old Indian like him though, and besides that, Cheyenne deserved better than him. She was a goddess compared to him, kind and gentle most of the time, but tough and fiery tempered the rest of the time. He could write a thousand songs about her if she'd just keep smiling at him like she was that night every time she caught him looking at her. It was smile number fifteen when Henry had finally reached the limit of his self control and excused himself to the back. Going into his office, he closed the door and sat down on the sofa with a heavy sigh, he had to stop this nonsense before Walt caught him at it. Nothing would ever save him if his oldest friend ever saw him looking at his youngest child like he had been that night.

He sat there until he lost track of time, his thoughts shattered by the knock that came on the door of the office. Without thinking, he leaned his head back and answered, “Come in, Lily. The door is not locked.” That was his first mistake, assuming that his daughter had come to bring him the proceeds for the night, or something similar. Footsteps sounded as someone walked into the office, the door closed and it wasn't until he heard the lock clicking that he opened his eyes to see who it was. He couldn't have been more stunned to see Cheyenne standing there, just a few feet away from him. “I hope you didn't mind me coming on in, Henry.” She said quietly as she looked at him and then offered him one of those radiant smiles that sent his mind reeling.

Swallowing thickly, Henry rose up to his feet and tucked his hands into his pants pockets, trying to regain some composure, “Not at all, Cheyenne Longmire. What can I help you with?” Her head tilted just a little as she watched him and then stepped forward until they were only a couple of inches apart, “Just Cheyenne.” The nearness unsettled him even more, but he inclined his head and managed a tight lipped smile for her, “Of course, my apologies...Cheyenne.” He'd said her name a million times, it was her name as well as the name of his people, the proud and wise Cheyenne Indian tribe. But saying her name to her like this, when his thoughts and feelings were in disarry, he felt like he might just crack.

“Is there something you needed?” He asked in a voice that wasn't entirely his own, it was deeper, rougher than what he would normally use with her. Blue eyes told him she noticed it, but that she didn't take offense to it, and wasn't afraid of the change, “There's a lot I need, Henry.” Brown eyes met blue as he went to speak, but stopped when he felt her hand on his chest as she closed some of the distance between them. This wasn't good, he had to get her away from him, out of his office and out of the Red Pony before he did something he couldn't take back. Firming his resolve, he gripped her hand and moved it away from his chest, “Cheyenne, I believe you have had too much to drink. I will call your father.”

As soon as he got the words out of his mouth, she twisted her arm and pressed up against him, her lips colliding with his before he could stop it. His mind reeled as her other hand slithered up to cup the back of his head as she kissed him nearly senseless. Henry was kissing her back before he realized it, but once he had, he jerked away and gently pushed her back from him, “No, this is not right. You are intoxicated and do not know what you are doing.” She didn't look upset with him, it almost looked like there was sadness or pity in her eyes as she gazed at him. Reaching out, she took one of his hands into her own and shook her head, “I'm not drunk, Henry. I had one drink when I came in, but I've been hitting soda since then.” Hearing that confession, he struggled for something to say as she took a step closer and brought his hand to to her cheek.

She turned her face against his palm as her eyes locked onto his, her thumb gently stroking the soft skin of his wrist beneath the sleeve of his shirt. Henry swallowed again, trying to look away from her, but being unable to, “Then why are you doing this if you are not intoxicated?” Cheyenne just smiled and kissed his palm before sliding his hand down her body to rest on her waist as she stepped back up to him. Primal urges welled up inside him, ones that he wanted to throw away because he knew this was so very wrong. Touching her was a sin in itself, this woman was an angel he couldn't ever have, he was convinced of that. Her arms wound around his shoulders as their bodies pressed together again, her soft, supple breasts pressing against his chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_We're just hanging around, burnin' it down,_  
_Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniels._  
_Jammin' to some old Alabama with you, baby._  
_Laying right here naked in my bed, I'm just doing my thing._  
_You love it when I sing, say it makes you feel like an angel._  
_We about to get a little tangled up right about now,_  
_So girl let's keep burnin' it down._  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The scent of her invaded his senses as that sweet lavender, leather and earthy smell nearly knocked him senseless. Or at least senseless enough for her to be able to kiss him again for a few seconds before she leaned back to look up at him, “Because I'm in love with you, Henry Standing Bear. I have been ever since I was seventeen years old, that's why I left Absaroka..because I was running from you, from my feelings.” He shook his head helplessly, his eyes begging her to say she was joking, “Cheyenne, this must not happen. You are mistaken in what you feel, please allow me to call your father to come and take you home.” Her hands slid into his hair and she brought him down to kiss him again as her fingers raked through his soft hair, “I'm not mistaken, Henry..I love you.” She whispered against his lips before slowly kissing her way down his neck in a way that made Henry shiver under her touch.

Against his will, his hands gripped her slender hips tightly, drawing her closer to him as those perfect lips kept sliding down his neck. One of her hands left his hair to drop down and unbutton the first three buttons on his shirt so she could press her lips to the base of his throat. That was when he stopped her, desperate to get her off of him before he crossed that line, “Please, Cheyenne, you cannot feel that way for me.” Blue eyes gazed up at him and he knew he was a goner with that one look, that single look that was so filled with emotion for him. A look that said she was being honest, that she loved him, that she desired him as a man.

She reached up to trail the tip of one finger against his lips, “I know..I tried to forget about you, but I can't, Henry. Even if it's wrong, I don't care..I'm in love with you.” Was her whisper as he shivered beneath her touch and the intensity in her eyes that he was quickly drowning in. He had a shred of self control left, at least until the next words left those pretty lips of hers, “Make love to me, Henry. Even if it's just once, let me be with you for tonight..just one night..please.” Cheyenne pleaded with him, and the last of Henry's resolve crumbled as he tangled his hand gently in her hair and dragged her forward. His lips covered hers as his other hand slid further around her waist to pull her as close as he could get her while he kissed her.

A primal growl left his throat when she melted into him, her body shivering as she clung to him like she couldn't live without him. He lifted her off the floor with one arm and turned, carrying her to the sofa he'd been sitting on when she came into the office. Cupping his hand beneath her firm bottom, he lifted her up so she would wrap her legs around his waist. Once she had, he put a knee down on the sofa and then laid her down beneath him as he broke the kiss to look down at her. She was breathing faster than normal as she gazed up at him, gently stroking the side of his face and looking absolutely beautiful right there. Damn, but he wanted to give her something better than the ratty old sofa beneath them, inside his office. But there was nowhere he could take her that would ever be good enough, so he promised right then that he would make this woman see stars before he ever took his own pleasure with her.

Reaching out, he pulled her shirt out of the waist of her pants, leaning in to kiss her again as his fingers worked the buttons free one by one. When he had them all undone, he slid his hands up from her waist, his fingertips stroking and rubbing her silky skin as he kissed her. Their tongues slid against each other as Cheyenne gasped and sighed against his mouth while he explored her bare skin with his hands. Cradling her back in his hand, he lifted her up and helped her to shed the shirt before he deftly unfastened her bra as he laid her back down. As he leaned back from her, she was blushing just a little as she helped him get rid of her bra, revealing those supple breasts to his sight and touch now. She was everything he knew she would be, soft and tan everywhere, her nipples pale and rosy, just begging for his attention. Henry was powerless to resist that silent call as he leaned in and took her left nipple between his lips to suck on the hard little bud.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_Girl when you want it, you know that I'm on it,_  
_You know that I love lovin' up on you._  
_Let's hit the switch and let our shadows dance,_  
_And light it up like it's our last chance._  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cheyenne moaned and tipped her head back against the sofa, her back arching as her hands flew to his hair, “Mmm..Henry..” Using his right hand, he cupped her other breast and massaged it softly as he let the nipple slip out of his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it, watching the way she shivered and tried to pull him back down to her. That was another request he didn't deny as he drew the nipple between his lips again to swipe his tongue over it and then suck on the hard little bud. She gasped and shivered as her fingers tightened in his hair, like this was the most pleasurable thing she'd ever felt before. It only emboldened Henry to feel and hear her reactions as he let the nipple pop from his mouth, moving to the other and drawing it between his lips. She was so responsive that it made his heart and body ache with how beautiful she really was like this.

His hand dragged down her stomach to her jeans, nimble fingers flicking her belt buckle open so he could slide the button free of it's closure. Cheyenne offered up no resistance as he unzipped those jeans while his lips and tongue kept teasing the pert little nipple atop her breast. Lifting his head, her nipple slipped from his lips as their eyes met in a heated gaze that shook him to his core. She whimpered and he captured her lips again as one of his hands slid inside her jeans and dipped under the waistband of her panties. Henry groaned into her mouth as his questing fingers found her wet and ready for him, and it thrilled him to feel the evidence of how much she wanted this. But he wasn't going to go that far yet, he wanted to see this normally composed woman come apart beneath him first.

Sliding his hand further down, he slowly dragged his fingertips up along the slick, soft skin until he found her clit. Beneath him, Cheyenne lifted her hips up and moaned against his mouth as he started rubbing smooth, firm little circles over the tiny bundle of nerves. Henry broke their kiss to gaze down at her, locking their gazes as she squirmed beneath him with every touch he made. Just looking at her like this had him hot and hard, throbbing in his pants as he ached to just strip her down and sink into her soft, warm body. “Do not hold back, Cheyenne..let me see your pleasure.” He spoke quietly, in a low, velvety tone of voice that he was pleased to see made her shiver at the sound of it. Her hands gripped his shirt as a desperate look crossed her face, causing him to rub a little harder, a little faster than before.

“Henry!” Cheyenne's silky voice cried out only a couple of moments later, her fingernails digging into his upper arms as her orgasm washed over her. The sight of her throwing her head back, eyes closed and lips parted as her back arched up and her legs tightened around his thighs just left Henry breathless. And just the sound of her crying out his name made him drunk on the sound, he wanted to hear it again. Sliding his hand out of her panties and jeans, he paused to clean it off on his handkerchief from his breast pocket. When he'd finished, he started unbuttoning his shirt as she came down from her pleasure high, her blue eyes dark and shimmering in the dim lighting.

He didn't object when she reached out to unbuckle his belt and pull it out of the belt loops to clatter to the floor beside the sofa. Pulling his shirt free of his pants, he finished the last of the buttons as she rose up to meet him as he shed the article of clothing. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up as she moved to kiss him, their lips meeting as he held her body close to his. One hand held her up as the other smoothed over the silky skin of her back as she kissed him feverishly. He groaned in warning as her hips started to rock against his, causing his already throbbing erection to ache for her even more. A ragged gasp left him as he tightened his hold on her to get her to be still, “Cheyenne..do not continue that or I will not last.”

Her beautiful laugh touched his ears as she kissed his neck, “Then hurry up and make love to me, Henry Standing Bear.” Lowering her back down, he gave her a warning look as he slid her jeans down and had her lift up to help him remove them. Dropping them on the floor, he bent down and kissed her stomach as he started working her panties down, “Do not rush me, I want you to enjoy this.” She sighed and slid her fingers through his hair, lifting her hips up again to help him get her panties off, “It's you, Henry...I'll enjoy every moment.” Sliding her panties the rest of the way off, he tossed them aside and slid his hands up the length of her legs. His thumbs slid to the inside of her thighs as he moved his hands higher, enjoying the way her eyes grew darker by the second, “You will get what you wish, until then, be patient.”

Using both of his hands, he spread her legs wider and slid back from her a little before he leaned down. Her eyes went wide and her face flushed red when she realized what he was about to do, her mouth opening in protest. Though before she could utter a word, Henry leaned in and licked a slow line from her entrance all the way up to her clit. Cheyenne's moan was choked, like she'd never before felt the pleasure of a man's mouth on her before. And it occurred to him then that this could be her first experience, in which case he certainly wanted her to enjoy it. There was no way he could stop now anyway, he was too far gone to turn back, and tasting her just then hadn't helped any. If anything, it made him want to hold her there and keep drawing that sweet wetness from her until she was thoroughly exhausted.

Maybe another time though, as his own body reminded him that he was closing in on the point of pain if he didn't pick up the pace a little. Lifting his eyes up to watch her, he licked another slow line up while she shuddered beneath him, grasping at his hair in a need for more. Gladly obliging that need, he circled his tongue around her clit and then flicked the tip over it in a way that made her cry out as her hips bucked up toward him. Smirking in satisfaction, he curled his hands around her thighs to hold her still as he started flicking his tongue against her clit quickly. It had the desired effect of causing her to writhe, gasp and moan as he built her pleasure back up again. And she was beautiful like this, watching the soft curves of her body move and twist in pleasure, because of him. That was something that warmed his heart like nothing else ever could, she deserved every moment of pleasure he could bring her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_We're just hanging around, burnin' it down._  
_Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniels, jammin' to some old Alabama with you, baby._  
_Laying right here dreaming in my bed, I'm just doing my thing._  
_You love it when I sing, say it makes you feel like an angel._  
_We about to get a little tangled up right about now,_  
_So girl let's keep burnin' it down._  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just when it seemed like she was going to beg him to stop teasing her and give her more, Henry closed his lips over her clit and sucked softly. At the same time, he slid two fingers inside her and curled them as Cheyenne cried out in another intense orgasm. He could feel the way her inner walls pulsed against his fingers, and he yearned to feel her orgasm like that while he was deep inside her. Steeling his resolve, he lifted his head and softly thrust his fingers into her as she rode out that wave of pleasure he had unleashed on her. It awed him at the way her sun bronzed skin seemed to glow from her pleasure, shimmering with a light coating of sweat that just made her look all the more beautiful.

“Oh God..Henry...please..” Cheyenne begged softly as her hand shot down to grasp his wrist and pull his hand away as she shivered just at the feel of his fingers sliding out of her. Brown eyes warmed at the sight of her looking so disheveled, and he bent down to press his lips to hers for a handful of moments. When he leaned back again, he lightly stroked her cheek to brush some of her damp hair away from her face, “You are beautiful, Cheyenne Longmire.” As he spoke, he unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down, amused when her gaze instantly slid down the length of his body to watch what he was doing. Lifting up and settling onto his knees, Henry let her watch as he slid his pants and underwear down to reveal his aching erection.

She drew in a breath at the sight of him, and Henry knew then that this was definitely her first time, much to his delight and dismay. Leaning back down over her, he shifted and kicked his pants the rest of the way off and settled himself between her legs, “Are you sure this is what you want?” He had to ask her, the last thing he wanted to do was to do this and have her regret it for the rest of her life. Even though he knew he loved her too, this was her choice to make, and even if it killed him to do it, he would stop if she told him to. But she only nodded as her arms slid around his shoulders, “I'm sure this is what I want, Henry..I want you.” Her whispered words put his mind at ease, and he slid one of his hands down to her knee, bringing one of her legs higher up around his waist, “Then you will have me..if you wish to stop, please tell me.”

It was she who lifted up to kiss him as he guided the tip of his cock to her entrance, pausing there for a moment as he wrapped both arms around her to hold her close. A moment later, he pushed inside her in one smooth stroke, sliding deep inside her until their bodies met, groaning at the way her body fit him like a glove. In his arms, Cheyenne trembled hard and her fingernails dug into his back as she broke their kiss to gasp as her legs tightened around his waist. That was when it occurred to Henry that even though she was a virgin, he hadn't felt her hymen tear, stretch a little maybe, but not tear. Likely from riding horses all her life, it was a common thing for women like her to experience, but he was grateful for her sake.

He lowered her back down, holding most of his weight up on his arms and legs as he drew his hips back a little and then thrust back inside her. It was easily the most amazing thing he'd ever felt in his life, feeling the way Cheyenne Longmire's body welcomed him and held him so snugly inside her. Taking a shaky breath, Henry gazed down at her and their eyes met as he started a slow pace, withdrawing a few inches and then thrusting back inside her. Her eyes clearly showed the pleasure she felt at having him inside her, filling her in a way that no other man ever had. She clung to him, moaning and gasping with each thrust of his hips, looking every bit like a goddess spread out beneath him. He slid one hand beneath her to cradle her lower back as he lifted her hips a little and thrust back inside her a touch harder to see how she reacted. “H-henry!” Was the little cry from her lips that let him know she was pleased with the action and would be receptive to him doing it again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_I wanna rock it all night, baby girl, will you rock it out with me?_  
_I wanna crawl through the dark, just to feel your heart beat against me._  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Keeping her held there where he wanted her, Henry increased his pace and kept thrusting into her just as he had a moment ago. Hard enough to steal her breath away and jolt her slender form with pleasure each time his hips smacked against hers. Just watching her, it was easy to see the way she had no control over the way her body reacted to any of this. All she could do was take him and feel all of the things he caused inside her, “Oh God...Henry..Henry I love you.” She proclaimed breathlessly as he kept thrusting into her, trying to be gentle while still giving her what she needed. His eyes were full of desire, but also care for her as well, “I have always..loved you..Cheyenne Longmire.” Coming from him it wasn't just pretty words to tell her because they were having sex, he'd loved her longer than he should have. Not as long as she claimed to have loved him, but it was still much longer than he should have ever felt this way for this woman. But he'd crossed those lines now, there was no going back, and there was no way he could let her walk away from him after tonight.

Even if Walt decided to kill him, Henry would take it like a man as long as it meant he could have one more moment with this woman. Leaning down over her, she kissed her with a passion he'd never felt before, the action of his tongue mimicking what his hips were doing in that moment. She was trying to kiss him back, between her moans and gasps of pleasure, something that he found to be intoxicating. Seeing her so undone because of him was something he'd never dared to dream of before, and yet, here she was with him. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, breathless and wanton beneath him while they made love for the first time. And her body, Great Spirit help him but he hadn't ever felt anything so right, so wonderful, until he'd slid home inside her. It was quickly driving him crazy though, feeling how hot and wet she was inside, the way she fit him so well, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. No matter how much he wanted to do this all night, he was fading quickly, with every thrust into the woman beneath him.

He was already aching, throbbing inside her, desperate for that release that he was trying to hold back just a little longer. Soft grunts and groans of exertion left him as he did his best to bring Cheyenne the pleasure she deserved, that she'd asked of him. It was no secret that he wasn't as young as he used to be, he just didn't have the same kind of stamina he'd had in his younger days. Though, for her, he was doing all that he could to hold back that pleasure, to bring hers to her first and then find his own. But it was so hard when she was making the most amazing sounds, and her body just couldn't keep still. With every thrust, she was starting to try and meet him halfway, even through her inexperience she knew what she wanted. It was driving her crazy too, he could see that from the way she responded to him, the frantic reactions she was starting to take on.

Then she cried out again, her legs tightening around his waist as her hands fought to grab hold of the sofa beneath them. Those pretty blue eyes of hers were misty with tears, like she was on the razor's edge of that ultimate pleasure. “Henry...please!” That plea from her nearly undid him as he lost the carefully maintained pace he'd set for them. In a desperate moment, he wrapped his other arm around her to hold to close to his body as he switched to short, hard thrusts. For her, that was more than enough to pull an almost soundless cry from her as she threw her head back and her hands flew up to grip his biceps. He wasn't at all prepared for the feel of her orgasm, the way her body pulsed and fluttered around his cock. His entire mind went blank as he drove into her with a groan as he buried his face against her neck, “Cheyenne!”

It was heavenly to feel, the way she gasped and shuddered as she rocked against him as he emptied his load inside her. Henry would have sworn that he came for a half hour from the way it felt for him, even though it was only for a moment or two. Beneath him, he could feel her shivering as she held him close to her, struggling to slow her breathing back down to normal. He sighed blissfully as she stroked his back and tilted her head to press her soft lips to his forehead, “That was..the most amazing experience of my life, Henry..” Cheyenne murmured quietly as her other hand lifted up to comb his hair back from his face so she could tip her head to look down at him. An amused laugh came from him as he drew in a slow breath and lifted up enough to look down at her, “It was the same for me as well, Cheyenne.” She smiled and his heart ached in his chest, he really was insanely in love with this woman, if just a smile from her could turn his world upside down.

Henry slid one of his hands up to cup her cheek before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “Ne mohotatse...” The little intake of breath from her let him know she'd understood what he said, and he smiled down at her as she stared up at him. It meant so much more to tell her his love in the language of his people than it had been for him to simply say 'I love you' in her own. No matter that he lived outside the Reservation, he was still one of the Cheyenne people in blood, heart and soul. Had he not cared so much for her, he would not have used the language of his people and she knew that better than anyone other than Walt. He kissed her one more time before he lifted up and gently slid out of her, rising to his feet and picking up his discarded handkerchief. Perhaps a little awkwardly now that the heat had died down in them both, he cleaned himself off and slid his underwear and pants back on.

Looking back at her, he slid his belt through the loops on his pants, “You should also get dressed, before someone comes to check on us.” She smiled at him and stretched before she got up from the sofa and collected her clothes from the floor. The panties and jeans she slid on first, and when she slid her bra straps up her arms, he stepped behind her and gently batted her hands away. Henry reached around her and gently adjusted the silky cups to hold her breasts before he fastened the closure at the middle of her back. Guiding her back against his chest, he reached up and swept her hair away from her shoulder to lean down and kiss the smooth skin there, “This will not be for only one night, Cheyenne. Now that I have you, I have no intention of letting you go...I hope that is acceptable for you.”

She laughed softly and turned in his arms to look up at him as her hands rested against his still bare chest, “I was hoping you would say that, Henry Standing Bear. Because I had already planned to chase after you until the day I died if that's what it took to keep you with me.” An amused look crossed his face as he hugged her to him, nuzzling his face into her soft hair, “You are a unique woman. I do not know what you want with me, but if that is what you wish, I am yours as long as you would have me.” Cheyenne smiled and turned her head to kiss him for a moment or two before she broke their kiss and stepped back from him, “Then you'd better settle in for a long ride, I don't plan on getting rid of you.” Was her quick reply as she winked at him and then scooped his shirt up from the floor, sliding her arms inside the sleeves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_I wanna rock it all night, baby girl, will you rock it out with me?_  
_I wanna crawl through the dark, just to feel your heart beat against me._  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Henry crossed his arms over his bare chest and leaned against the corner of his desk, “And now you steal my shirt, I should have known there were hidden motives to your advances.” She laughed as she buttoned it up until she was decent, only then did she walk over to him and rest her hands on his waist, “Just a little reassurance that you'll come home to me tonight, Henry. Besides, you have another shirt in the bottom drawer of your desk.” He shook his head and uncrossed his arms to reach out and pull her into another kiss, longer and deeper than the others. And she was nearly breathless when he let her go and walked around his desk to remove the shirt she'd mentioned, “That is my promise that I will, as you say, come home to you tonight once I finish my work here at The Red Pony.”

Cheyenne nearly swooned at his promise, except she wasn't exactly the swooning type of woman, so she just smiled instead, “I'll expect you home before midnight, you just be careful.” He nodded his agreement as she unlocked the door and he finished tucking his shirt in just before she opened the door to his office. Glancing back at him, her eyes met his and he had to steel himself from running to her, scooping her up and kissing her senseless again. She bit her lower lip a little and he nodded again before she disappeared through the door, leaving him standing there in his office. Even from inside the office, he could hear the whistles and catcalls directed at her as she strode through the bar toward the door. It was then that it hit him that all of those people had heard her cries of pleasure, they knew what they'd done. That meant he needed to go and see Walt, sooner rather than later from the sound of things. But that thought had him smirking, he was going to get his ass kicked, but hopefully Walt would see reason at some point. That or Cheyenne was going to have to subdue her father, either way it would be interesting, then again, it always was when a Longmire was involved.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_We're just hanging around, burnin' it down._  
_Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniels, jammin' to some old Alabama with you baby._  
_Laying right here naked in my bed, I'm just doing my thing._  
_You love it when I sing, say it makes you feel like an angel._  
_We about to get a little tangled up right about now, so girl let's keep burnin' it down._  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.


End file.
